Knochentatze
Knochentatze ist ein weißer Kater mit blassen, grauen Streifen, Kratznarben an den Augen, eingerissenen Ohren und fast weißen Augen. Historik Wichtige Daten *Geboren: 19. Juni 2016 *Heilerschüler: 25. Juni 2016 *Heiler: 07. August 2016 *Ziehvater: 08. Januar 2017 - Wellenjunges *Krieger: 09. März 2017 *1. Wurf mit Kristallflügel: 17. März 2017 - Rubinjunges, Schwalbenjunges, Dornenjunges *Mentor von Flockenpfote: 11. Mai 2017 *2. Wurf mit Kristallflügel: 20. Mai 2017 - Zwielichtjunges *3. Wurf mit Kristallflügel: 15. August 2017 - Trauerjunges, Honigjunges, Brombeerjunges *Ältester: 01. September 2017 *Gestorben: 27. November 2017 Zeremonien Heilerschüler *klettert langsam auf den Hochfelsen. Mustert denn Clan lange bevor er das Wort ergreift und versucht mit lauter und fester Stimme zu reden.* Katzen des Herzclans wie ihr wisst werde ich nicht für immer auf Erden wandeln, denn irgendwann wird meine Zeit kommen in der ich zum HimmelsClan gerufen werde und nicht mehr unter euch sein werde. *spricht laut, seine Stimme zittert ein wenig* Deshalb ist es an der Zeit, dass ich mir einen zweiten Schüler wähle. Ich habe eine Katze gefunden, die genau das mitbringt, was einen Heiler ausmacht. Der nächste Heiler wird Knochenpfote sein. Fledermausflug: Knochenpfote wirst du die Position als Heilerschüler akzeptieren? Knochenpfote: Das tue ich. Fledermausflug: Dann wirst du beim nächsten Halbmond mit mir zum Mondstein reisen, um vom HimmelsClan akzeptiert zu werden. Daunenstern:Die besten Wünsche des gesamten Herzclans werden mit dir reisen. *Berührt die Nase von Knochenpfote und lächelt zufrieden* *Beim nächsten Halbmond* Fledermausflug: Knochenpfote ist es dein Wunsch, in die Geheimnisse des HimmelsClans eingeweiht zu werden und den Weg als Heiler zu beschreiten? Knochenpfote: Ja das ist mein Wunsch. Fledermausflug: Dann tritt vor. Knochenpfote:*tritt nach vorne* Fledermausflug: Krieger und Heiler des HimmelClans, ich stelle euch diesen Schüler vor. Er hat den Weg eines Heilers gewählt. Gewährt ihm das Wissen und den Scharfsinn, um eure Wege zu verstehen und seinen Clan zu heilen im Einklang mit dem Willen des HimmelClans. Knochenpfote!! Knochenpfote!! *jault laut und deutlich* Heiler ^Er sah lange hinauf zum großen Felsen. Der Felsen schien ihm ein unmögliches Hindernis zu sein mit seiner gebrochenen Pfote, doch er wusste er müsste dort rauf. Lange starrt er von unten auf den Rand wo er eigentlich hin müsste, doch dann spürt er Daunensterns Anwesenheit neben sich und schöpfte neuen Mut, schließlich hatte er es auch geschafft. Daunestern nickte ihm zu und gemeinsam spannten sie ihre Hinterpfoten an und sprangen hinauf. Oben angekommen humpelte er zum Rand mit Daunenstern an seiner Seite und begann mit lauter Stimme den Clan zusammenzurufen.^ Ich,Fledermausflug, Heiler des Herzclans, rufe meine Kriegerahnen und bitte sie, auf Knochenpfote herabzublicken. Er hat viel gelernt und hart dafüe gearbeitet, um den Weg eines Heilers beschreiten zu können und ihn zu verstehen. Mit eurer Hilfe wird er seinem Clan für viele Monde dienen. Fledermausflug: Knochenpfote, verspricht du die Lebensweise eines Heilers einzuhalten und über die Rivalitäten zwischen den Clans zu stehen und alle Katzen zu beschützen selbst wenn es dich dein Leben kostet? Knochenpfote: Ja, Ich verspreche es! Fledermausflug: Dann werde ich dir mit der Kraft der Ahnen deinen Heilernamen geben. Knochenpfote, von diesem Augenblick an wirst du Knochenecho heißen. Die Ahnen ehren deine Weisheit und deine Eigenständigkeit und wir heißen dich als vollwertigen Heiler des Herzclans willkommen. Knochenecho !! Knochenecho !! *Jault kräftig und laut seinen Namen und springt gemeinsam mit Daunenstern wieder runter. Er sieht ihn mit einem Dankbaren lächeln an^ Krieger Nachdenklich starrte der Anführer zum Heilerbau. Zu viel war passiert, seit dem der volle Mond verschwunden und der neue Mond gekommen war, zu viel dessen Sinn und Zweck der ergraute Kater nicht ergründen konnte. Und trotz seiner Unwissenheit konnte er nichts anderes tun, als seine Pflicht zu erfüllen und die Zeremonien halten, die es noch zu halten gab. Etwas weniger kraftvoll als am Tage zuvor sprang Daunenstern erneut auf den Hochstein und rief den Clan zusammen, welcher sich, wie immer, eigentlich, treu zu seinen Pfoten einfand. Daunenstern: ,,Geister des HimmelsClans, ihr kennt jede Katze beim Namen. Ich bitte euch, nehmt den Namen jener Katze, welche hier vor euch steht, wieder an euch, denn er er steht nicht mehr für das, was sie nun ist. Als Anführer dieses Clans und mit der Einwilligung unsrer aller Kriegerahnen, gebe ich diesem Kater seinen neuen Namen: Von nun an, sollst du, Knochenecho, nur noch Knochentatze genannt werden. Den Namen den du kanntest, trugst du als Heiler, doch jener der du jetzt bist, ist dies nicht mehr. Deine Vergangenheit wiegt schon schwer genug auf deiner beiden Schultern, drum soll dein Name nicht noch das Echo davon sein. Trage deinen neuen Namen als Krieger, auf das jenes deine Bestimmung ist.’’ Mit einem unergründlichen Blick sah er dem grellhellen Kater in dessen Gesicht und fragte sich für einen Moment, was wohl gerade in seinem Kopf vorgehen musste; dann allerdings löste er seine Augen von ihm und stimmte in die zuerst zögerlichen, dann lauten Rufe seiner Clangefährten mit ein, den Blick provokant zu den Sternen gerichtet. ,,KNOCHENTATZE! KNOCHENTATZE!’’ Älteste Faltstern hob den Blick hinauf zum Hochstein und verzog kurz unwillig das Gesicht, andererseits könnte sie die Entscheidung der beiden Krieger durchaus verstehen. Langsam, den Moment herauszögernd kletterte sie hinauf und hob die Stimme an um den Clan zu einem Treffen zusammen zu rufen. Auch dieses Mal schien die Sonne unerbittlich heiß auf ihren Pelz hinab und die Katzen wirbelten Staub bei jedem Schritt auf. Besorgt ließ sie ihren Blick streifen und bliebt dann an Knochens und Kristall hängen, beide sahen erwartungsvoll und entschlossen zu ihr hoch. Faltstern nickte ihnen zu und fing dann an. Faltstern: „Kristallflügel, ist es dein Wille das Amt des Kriegers abzulegen und stattdessen in den Ältestenbau zu ziehen?“ Kristallflügel sah ihr Fest in die Augen und nickte dann. Kristallflügel: „Ja das möchte ich!“ Faltstern betrachtete Kristall einen Moment und es schmerzte sie etwas die Zeremonie fortzusetzen. Langsam Blickte sie zu Knochentatze. Faltstern: „Knochentatze, Ist es dein ausdrücklicher Wunsch dein Amt als Krieger niederzulegen und zu den ältesten zu gehen?“ Lächelnd sah Knochentatze zu ihr auf und nickte. Knochentatze: „Ja Faltwelle es ist mein Wunsch zu den ältesten zu gehen.“ Kurz musste Faltstern schmunzeln bei Knochens Namendreher an die sie sich langsam gewöhnte und nickt dann. Faltstern: „Der Clan ehrt euch für all die Blattwechsel die ihr ihm loyal gedient habt, ich hoffe der Himmelsclan gewährt euch noch viele Monde den Rang eines ältesten zu genießen. Die Schüler werden euch später eure Nester her richten damit ihr i n den Ältestenbau umziehen könnt. Der Clan wird sich um euch kümmern bis ihr, hoffentlich in weiter Zukunft erst…euren Weg zum Himmelsclan antretet.“ Faltstern sah nochmal etwas Wehmütig auf die beiden Ältesten, die dicht beieinander stehen und ihre schweife eng miteinander verschlungen haben. Ruft laut die Namen. KRISTALLFLÜGEL! KNOCHENTATZE! KRISTALLFLÜGEL! KNOCHENTATZE! Gallerie Knochenbaby.jpg|Knochenjunges, Kolibribrise, Tornadoherz, Knochensplitter, Orionherz und Haselnusswolke KistallundKnochen.jpg|Kristallflügel und Knochenecho Schwalbegeburt.jpg|Kristallflügel, Schwalbenjunges, Rubinjunges, Dornenjunges und Knochentatze Knochenfamilie.jpg|Knochentatze, Kristallflügel, Dornenflamme, Rubintänzer, Schwalbenruf, Honigpfote, Trauerpfote, Brombeerpfote, Zwielichtschatten Kristallknochen.jpg|Knochentatze der seine "Beute" Kristallflügel verbuddelt Knochentatzi.jpg|Knochentatze Knochenkrist.jpg|Knochentatze und Kristallflügel Knochensterni.jpg|Knochentatze Knochensterni2.jpg|Knochentatze, Kristallflügel, Taigamond, Tundrawolf, Krabbenbiss, Honigpfote, Trauerpfote, Schwalbenruf, Rubintänzer, Wellenherz Kategorie:ByTabeaB. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:HerzClan Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:Krieger